Naruto A tale of a Gutsy Ninja!
by Levitress
Summary: Naruto acquires something more during the Sealing scroll incident with Mizuki. How will he face the challenges ahead in life with something else helping him along the way? I plan and hope for this to be epic in length.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, heaven forbid if I did.

Also, it has been a long time since I have published anything and this is my new kick start into fanfiction. I really hope you all will enjoy my new story. I am proud of this story, with all that is in my head at least. The pairing will either be Naruto and Hana, Naruto and Ino, or Naruto and Kurotsuchi, but that will not come for a good while I believe. So here is the first chapter I hope you all enjoy.

XXXX

"There it is!" Naruto exclaims with a big grin on his face as he appears in a clearing in the forest with a large scroll. "Mizuki said I only had to learn one jutsu out of here and then I could become a ninja." Naruto unrolls the scroll partially and a smaller scroll falls to the ground. "Hmmm what's this" Naruto mumbles to himself as he reaches down to pick up the scroll. "Who would put a scroll inside of a scroll?" Naruto questions to himself as he places the smaller scroll into his weapons pouch. "Now let's see what I will be learning." Naruto glances at the large scroll with a big grin, before his grin falls from his face and he lets out a loud groan. "Aww man **Kage Bushin**. Oh well let's learn this and become a ninja."

A Few Hours Later

"What do you think you're doing out here Naruto?" An out of breath and seemingly irate scar-faced, brown ponytail wearing chunin Iruka Umino shouts out at Naruto as he lands into the clearing next to Naruto.

Naruto smiles a goofy grin as he rubs the back of his head "I found you Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka's eye twitched "Idiot! I found you!" Iruka shouts out before his expression softens, "Naruto what on earth possessed you to steal the forbidden scroll? You do know it is forbidden hence the name?" Iruka finishes exasperated.

Naruto chuckles as he stands up "You caught me fast Iruka-sensei, I only had time to learn one jutsu from the scroll. Good thing I only needed one to become a ninja! That's the test, isn't it? Get the scroll and learn a jutsu from it and I can become a genin even though I failed the academy's test!"

"Huh where did you get that idea?" Iruka asked with a shocked look on his face

"Mizuki-sensei did, he told me where to find the scroll. And this place." Naruto replies before his voice wavers off at the end in worried realization.

'Huh Mizuki' Iruka thinks before turning his head at the sound of incoming kunai. "Look out" Iruka shouts as he shoves Naruto aside and lifts his arm up to shield his head as Kunai fly into him one piercing his leg. While the other Kunai pierce, his clothes pinning him to a tree.

"I see you found are little hide away." Mizuki's says as he lands on a branch of a tree at the edge of the clearing.

"So, that's the way it is huh, I should of known" Iruka responds as he looks up at Mizuki.

"Naruto, give me the scroll now" Mizuki says as he turns toward Naruto.

"Wait a minute what's going on here?" Naruto questions as he glances from Mizuki to Iruka.

"Naruto don't let Mizuki get the scroll" Iruka responds as he pulls the Kunai out of his leg. "It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power."

"Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll" Mizuki holds his hand out to Naruto as he says this.

"Stop lying Mizuki, don't let him trick you Naruto."

"Oh, I will tell you who is really lying."

"No Mizuki"

"They have been lying to you your whole life Naruto, since the decree twelve years ago,"

"What decree?" Naruto questions with a quiet voice.

"Everyone knows except you, Iruka is trying to hide it from you know. He would do anything to shut me up"

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him, it's forbidden" Iruka shouts in worry.

"The decree is no one can tell you the Kyuubi is inside you. The demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village, has taken over your body. You are the Kyuubi."

"Stop it" Iruka shouts

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you all your life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you. Like dirt, just like they hated you just being alive."

"No no no" Naruto mutters to himself as he grabs his head in anguish.

"Naruto" Iruka responds with sadness in his eyes as he looks at Naruto.

"That's why you will never be excepted in this village. Even your beloved sensei hates your guts. DIE NARUTO" Mizuki finishes with a yell as he hurls his large shuriken at Naruto who just falls to the ground and closes his eyes waiting for his time to end.

Naruto opened his eyes when the pain didn't come to see Iruka leaning over him with the large shuriken imbedded in his back. "Why?" Naruto questions.

"Because we're the same, when I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me they just forgot I was there. My grades dropped I became the class clown, I just wanted them to see me, to know my name. My school work wasn't enough to get their attention. So, I did crazy things and then I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that is how you feel Naruto. You feel lonely and hurts inside, and I could have been there for you more. I let you down and I am sorry. No one should have to suffer that much, no one should be alone like that" Iruka says with passion as tears fall from his eyes splashing onto Naruto.

Mizuki starts chuckling "Don't make me laugh, Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Kyuubi killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He would say anything to get that scroll from you."

Naruto turns and takes off running into the forest "Naruto" Iruka's hand reaches after Naruto "NARUTO" he shouts. As Mizuki lands on the ground behind him.

"You know once he makes up his mind nothing can change it, he is going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw that look in his eyes didn't you. Those are the eyes of a demon"

Iruka pulls the giant shuriken from his back and stands up. "No Naruto isn't like that" Iruka throws the shuriken at Mizuki who simply side steps.

"You are a joke, as soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll I will be back for you." Mizuki takes off after Naruto.

XXXX

Naruto is jumping through the trees as Iruka lands on the branches and runs through them with him. "Naruto, everything Mizuki said is a lie, give me the scroll, hurry, he is coming after you to take it away."

Naruto pushes off a branch and slams shoulder first into Iruka sending them both to the forest floor. Iruka sliding on the ground as Naruto lands on his feet before him.

"It can't be" Iruka mutters as Naruto leans back against a tree in exhaustion the scroll at his side. "How did you know Naruto?" Iruka questions as he gets on his knees. "How did you know?" A puff of smoke comes from Iruka revealing him to be Mizuki "That it was me and not Iruka?"

Naruto chuckles before a puff of smoke surrounds him revealing Iruka with a log next to him. "Because I am Iruka"

"You're a fool" Mizuki stands before Iruka "Why are you protecting that freak? He is the one that wiped out your family."

"I don't care what you say, you're not getting your hands on that scroll"

"As if you could stop me, don't you get it Naruto is just like me"

"How's that"

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance that is how demons are. He will put all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

"You're right"

Naruto who is hiding at the edge of the clearing behind a tree flinches at those words as he hugs the scroll closer to himself. "So, it's true, Iruka-sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some demon, some kind of freak." Naruto mutters to himself.

"That is how demons are, but that is not who Naruto is. Naruto is one of a kind, works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure, he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a demon. So, you're wrong he is nothing like the Kyuubi. He's Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure."

"Hmmm, you really believe that drivel Iruka. I was going to save you for later, but I changed my mind. You're finished" Mizuki pulls the last giant shuriken from his back and begins to throw it at Iruka. But Naruto appears in a rush kneeing Mizuki in the face before he finishes his throw causing the shuriken to go wide. Mizuki skids on his back as Naruto lands on his feet between Mizuki and Iruka. "Not bad" Mizuki scoffs as he gets to his feet. "For a little punk"

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei I'll kill you" Naruto responds with an angry look upon his face.

"Such big words, I could completely destroy you with a single move." Mizuki taunts

"Take your best shot fool" Naruto puts his hands into a seal "I will give it to you back in a thousand folds"

"Let's see you try, show me what you can do Kyuubi"

" **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** " Naruto clones started appearing in puffs of smoke completely filling up the clearing.

'Naruto, those aren't just illusions those are solid clones' Iruka thinks while leaning forward with a proud smile on his face. 'He has learned an extremely advanced Jutsu'

Mizuki steps back in fear "what is this?"

"Your time is up Mizuki" Naruto responds as him and all his clones pull out shuriken and chuck them at Mizuki. Who screams out in shock before being silenced from the hail of shuriken.

Afterwards the clones all disappear as Naruto falls to his knees realizing what he has done. He starts shaking while staring at his hands. Iruka gets up in worry and places his hands-on Naruto's shoulders as he leans down in front of him. "I am so sorry you had to experience this Naruto"

Naruto's eyes find Iruka's "does this make me a demon sensei?"

Iruka sighs "No Naruto, it makes you a ninja. I know this will haunt you for some time now, but I am proud of you. You will become a splendid ninja."

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei?" Naruto questions with hope in his eyes.

Iruka takes off his headband and removes Naruto's goggles from his head. Placing his headband onto Naruto's forehead "Congratulations Naruto you graduate. And to celebrate I have a surprise we are going out for Ramen tonight." Iruka finishes just as the sun starts peaking over the mountains showing it is a grand new morning.

"That is quite the treat and I completely agree Iruka." The third Hokage says as he appears in the clearing with two A.N.B.U.

"Third Hokage"

"Old man"

The third chuckles as he walks forward. "I saw what happened here Naruto. I am sorry you had to experience your first kill so soon." Naruto flinches and hangs his head "But know that I am proud of you. Iruka is correct, you will become a splendid ninja."

"You really mean that old man?" Naruto questions as he looks on with hope.

The third smiles as he places his hand on top of Naruto's head. "Yes, I really do."

A few hours later

Naruto dragged his feet as he entered his apartment. Exhausted from last night's exploits and the time it took to go over with writing up reports on it all this morning. "Uhhh, paperwork sucks, at least I get ramen tonight then next week I get to meet up with everyone else and get myself a squad." Naruto groaned out as he took off his weapons pouch and tossed it on top of his dresser. As it landed the flap opened and a small scroll fell out and rolled onto the floor.

Naruto looked at it curiously before remember where it came from and slapping his hand to his forehead. Then his eyes brighten up in realization before running up and opening it up. "Maybe this contains another jutsu I can learn. It can't be that important since it wasn't written onto the scroll like all the others" Naruto convinces himself as he begins to read.

"Hey Sensei, found this summoning scroll in an abandoned fort from the second war. I am not sure what summon species it is, but it should help the village. Hold on to it till someone worthy could use it. I sealed it into this scroll so hopefully it can prove useful to the village. Yours truly the toad sage Jariya." Naruto scratches his head in wonder before glancing at the seal on the bottom of the scroll. "Okay then I don't know for sure what a summons is, but it sounds cool thank you Jira or whatever your name was." Naruto mutters as he places his hand on the seal releasing its contents.

A puff of smoke later and Naruto is holding a scroll the size of himself. "Wow it is so big" Naruto exclaims while setting it down and unrolling it. "So, let's see here, hmmm says to sign my name in blood with my hand print. Then to put blood on the hand I used and perform the seals boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram. Then to slam my hand below me and release my chakra." Looking up Naruto rubs his head and exclaims "Shouldn't be too hard."

After finishing signing Naruto goes through the hand sings and slams his hand down. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** " Naruto then disappeared in a plume of smoke. He opened his eyes then looked around in confusion noticing he was in a strange forest, but the trees were the largest he has ever seen in his life the size of the cliff with past Hokage's carved into.

" **So, a boy decides to sign our contract** " a voice echoes around in the clearing. Naruto glances around his eyes wide in panic. " **Such a young cub as well, hmmm From Konohagakure** " A massive Tiger comes out from between the trees. " **Though I do like orange cub, that much without some type of design is completely suicidal.** "

"Just what are you?" Naruto stutters out in slight fear as he falls onto his butt.

The great tiger chuckles " **I am the leader of the Tiger clan of summon animals, Laxus. What would be your name little one?** " The tiger exclaims as it leans down to peer at Naruto.

Getting some of his bravado back Naruto stands up. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konohagakure. One day I will be its Hokage."

" **Is that so young cub. Well I am happy to have a new summoner for my clan. Let me explain some things though. While you can summon anyone from our clan for tasks that you need done, that others are better suited for. You will train and grow with another cub, my son to be exact. He will be your main summons and together you will train and fight together.** "

Naruto smiles while rubbing the back of his head "That would be awesome Laxus"

" **One thing though, I expect you to get different clothes, more befitting for a ninja. Those clothes impede some movement as well as not allowing for stealth very well** **.** "

"Hey what's wrong with my clothes you are orange also, and it's the best color" Naruto yells up at Laxus.

" **While I agree, you are just one glob of orange no pattern for camouflage, look at my stripes and shades. I can blend in especially at night, so that I can sneak up on my target.** "

"Oh well I guess I could do that. When do I meet your son? I would like to start training soon I have a week till I get assigned my team."

" **Okay young one, go home get some lunch get the new clothes and some new equipment. Then use the summoning Jutsu again. You will then be here again and will meet my son Gilgamesh. As well for the next week you will train, sleep and eat together. To prepare for your future together.** "

Naruto gives Laxus a two-finger salute before disappearing in a plume of smoke. He reappears in his bedroom, now full of energy he shoots out his door and runs to Iruka's apartment.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto shouts out as he is pounding on his sensei's door.

The door swings open and a grumpy looking Iruka grabs Naruto's fist before it starts pounding again. "Naruto" He grinds out between his teeth "Just what are you doing, we will be meeting up tonight for ramen not now."

Naruto rubs the back of his head while looking slightly guilty. "Sorry sensei, I was hoping we could go now, then after, you go with me shopping. The shops in town don't let me in or over charge me. So was hoping you could go with me."

Iruka's face saddened at that news "Of course Naruto, let's go."

A few hours later

Naruto and Iruka walked out of a shop. Naruto had on sleeveless mesh armor, with black shinobi pants taped off in dark orange bandages, with black sandals, his headband was now on black cloth. "Thank you so much Iruka-sensei, it means so much that you went with me for all this."

"Do not worry about it Naruto, I also got something else for you"

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked in confusion

"Well these Naruto" Iruka pulls out some straps and kneels strapping them to Naruto's ankles.

"What are the sensei?" Naruto asks as he lifts his right leg checking out the strap.

"Why Naruto these are weightless weights"

"What?" Naruto squints his eyes and tils his head in utter confusion. "How is that possible?"

Iruka laughs at Naruto as he stands back up. "They utilize **Fuinjutsu** Naruto, just make the ram seal and focus on putting some chakra into the weights. Very little though you want to make is so when you walk you are wading through water. You got that"

"Yes sensei" Naruto then puts his hands into the ram seal and focuses some chakra into the weights. "Ahh to much" Naruto lifts his leg up then starts walking around. "Sensei I put too much chakra into it"

"Meh, don't worry about it too much Naruto. Also, to release the chakra inside them just use the Rat seal while focusing on your chakra inside the weights. It will release all of your chakra out of them harmlessly. With how hard you will be training I am sure you will get used to it quickly. Once you do just add more chakra and so on."

"Okay sensei, see you in a week" Naruto shouts out as he runs off back to his house carrying the bags with all his extra clothing.


End file.
